


Here Comes The Sun

by RockyPond



Series: Angsty Jyrus Stories [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks used, M/M, Rocks That Bleed is a great short film, do not get a happy ending in my story, go watch it, like a whole lot of angst, sorry - Freeform, these two gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Jonah Beck has not seen Cyrus Goodman in 5 years. They meet again under less than ideal circumstances.Inspired by Rocks That Bleed, a short film from YouTube. This has a sad ending, you have been warned. I originally posted this on my account on the AndiMack Amino, my account is Human Sunbeam Supporter.





	Here Comes The Sun

The man walked down the street, his hands shaking from anxiety. The air was unusually hot for the time of year, although considering what was happening, maybe it wasn't unusual.  
He walked towards the door and took a deep breath before knocking. Another man opened the door and said "Jonah, it's been-"  
"5 years."  
"-A while..."  
The two men stood in awkward silence until Jonah spoke up "How have you been Cyrus?"  
"Good, how about you?" Cyrus asked nervously.  
"I've been fine." Jonah said nodding his head. Cyrus ushered Jonah into the apartment more and he looked around. "Nice apartment you've got here."  
"Thanks."  
Jonah continued to look around until Cyrus asked "Do you know what time it starts tomorrow?"  
"6. It will continue until midnight when, well, you know what happens."  
Cyrus nodded sadly "Yeah. Well I should let you get some sleep, it's late and I don't think you want to be exhausted tomorrow."  
Jonah laughed bitterly and nodded his head. Cyrus showed Jonah to the couch.

_"Hey Jonah." Cyrus greeted his best friend and long time crush. "How are you?"_   
_"I'm great Cy-Guy, are you enjoying the party?" Jonah asked, motioning to the dancing going on around them._   
_"Yeah, I guess. It's not really my kind of party."_   
_Jonah chuckled and sat down next to Cyrus. "What is your kind of party?"_   
_Cyrus looked around before glancing back at his cup of water. "Board game parties."_   
_Jonah laughed loudly and Cyrus had to duck his head so he wouldn't see him blushing. That was a common occurrence, Cyrus blushing in front of Jonah. He tried to ignore what his gut was telling him it meant._   
_Jonah stood up and then stretched out a hand to Cyrus for him to take. "Come on let's dance."_   
_Cyrus was about to join him when he saw the girls, waiting in the corner, all looking at Jonah as if he was their everything. Cyrus quickly shook his head and told Jonah he wasn't feeling well._

The next morning Jonah woke up to a flood of red light filling the room. It was as if the world outside was on fire, the flames licking every visible surface. The sky was stained blood red.  
Jonah sat up and stared in disbelief. He looked to Cyrus as the boy entered the room. "Wow, I knew that it was going to be weird but this is honestly insane."  
Cyrus looked out the window and nodded, "Yeah, it is." The two stood there in silence.  
Jonah spoke up first, "So how was life treating you, before... Well all of this?"  
"It was good, I mean it was shit we weren't friends anymore but it was good."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about the silence these past few years, I just... didn't know how to deal with it all, you know?"  
Cyrus nodded, looking away bitterly. "Yeah, that was pretty obvious."  
Jonah stood up and walked towards him. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened but I did care about you."  
Suddenly Cyrus was angry, all the pain and anguish of the last few years which he had ignored was suddenly front and centre. He yelled at Jonah, "If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have left, you would have tried to fix it, fix us!"  
With that Cyrus left, angrily shutting the door behind him.

_Cyrus walked through the park until he reached the tree him and Jonah always sat under when they wanted to talk._   
_Jonah sat down next to him a few minutes later, a sad look gracing his usually happy face. "Grace and I broke up."_   
_Cyrus remembered Grace, she was one of the girls who Jonah had flirted with at the party last year, they had been dating every since. Cyrus felt a little guilty but he was glad the two were broken up._   
_"Oh, why?" Cyrus asked, trying to play the role of supportive best friend, not the role of happy crush._   
_"She said we just weren't working, that she thought I loved someone else, which I told her was ridiculous but she didn't believe me." Jonah said, pulling at the grass beside him._   
_"Oh, I'm sorry, that sucks." Cyrus said, reaching his arm out to rub Jonah's shoulder supportively._   
_"Oh well, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Jonah said, trying to not seem so heartbroken about it._   
_"Yeah, maybe you'll catch another fish soon enough." Cyrus said._   
_The two sat in a comfortable silence until Cyrus did something sudden and not well thought out. He kissed Jonah._   
_Jonah was shocked at first but soon Cyrus thought Jonah was relaxing and maybe even kissing back, until suddenly Jonah pulled back._   
_"I-I'm sorry. I can't, I-I don't like you like that. I-I should go... I'm sorry."_   
_Unbeknownst to Jonah and Cyrus, these were last words the two would ever say to each other, until they met years later, during the end._

Hours later Cyrus came back in, not having the heart to leave forever, not when they had so little time left and they were all either of the pair had left.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out." Cyrus said, sitting next to Jonah, who was leaning against the couch, watching the fire blazing in the sky.  
"No, I should be the one who should be sorry, I was the one who freaked out 5 years ago, when you kissed me."  
Cyrus tried to stop him, "Let's not talk about that, I don't want to fight."  
Jonah shook his head "I promise we won't fight, just hear me out." With that Jonah took a deep breath and said "I loved you. But I was scared and I decided to follow the easy route: I lied. But I never got over you, you were always there, even when we hadn't talked in years."  
"I never got over you either." Cyrus took Jonah's hand and leant his head on his shoulder.  
Jonah looked at him "How long do we have?"  
Cyrus looked at his phone before looking outwards to the ever expanding sun. "Just over an hour."  
"So we have an hour before that one song becomes true."  
"What song?"  
"Here comes the sun doodoo. Here comes the Sun and I say-" Jonah sung loudly.  
"That's awful." Cyrus said, bitterly laughing  
Cyrus sat upright and turned to face his long time crush and his only remaining friend. "Since we have an hour, I have a question and if you answer in anyway 'I'm Fine.' I am going to start shouting. How are you, Jonah?"  
Jyrus took a deep breath before looking back out at the burning Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused, basically this is set in a version of Earth where the Sun expands and destroys the Earth in the very near future, unlike our Earth where that won't happen for hundreds of thousands of years. Jonah and Cyrus decide to spend their last day together since they have no one else.


End file.
